My classmates a werewolf!
by ILikeMySitar9
Summary: Roxas is a normal kid, who goes to a not so normal high school. There's something off about the teachers, but everybody just calls him crazy. Is he really going mad, or is he on to something? And the attractive new student is certainly not helping his already upside down world! Something big is being hidden from the town, and Roxas is only armed with the 'damned wolf costume...'
1. Uh, Mr Blood?

**Hey guys, I am in act NOT DEAD! Holy crapola! I started a new story because, well, I just needed a break from Angel Wings and Camping Trip~ So I took some time to work on my other story ideas that I've been thinking about doing, and this popped out of my amazing mind~ Plus, it's perfect for Halloween time! So,I hope you all enjoy My classmates a werewolf as much as you do with my other stories!**

"Have to get away, find some help."

The girl bolts down the stairs at a rapid pace, her heart beating against her rib cage. She looks behind her at the sound of the low growl, praying that she made enough distance between herself and the monster. As she turns back around her foot skips a few steps, making her fee fall onto the hardwood floors with a gasp. As she tries to recover from her terrifying fall, she starts coughing violently. She spits out some blood on the floor, staining it crimson. But a low growling sound makes her freeze, the world coming to a stop as she slowly looks up.

Her eyes widen at the beast in front of her, the razor sharp teeth mere inches from her nose. As she swallows thickly, the wolf barks, making his drool cover her face. The woman breaks out into a scream as the wolf's large paw steps forward on her wrist, breaking it with a sickening snap. The wolf's eyes narrow, and he lunges, his huge muzzle clamping down on the woman's throat, his huge teeth easily sinking down and causing the crimson blood to stain his furry muzzle.

He shakes the girls body around like a ragdoll, her terror frozen on her tear soaked face. The wolf finally stops shaking her lifeless body and she falls back to the ground. The wolf looks up, thick red blood dripping onto the woman's lifeless cheeks and forehead. The beast's eyes narrow, and he lunges for me, his claws ready to rip me apart like a hearty steak.

"And that class,"

The lights flicker on and make all of us cringe at the sudden brightness. A short teacher with light spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes presses the pause button on the black and orange decorated DVD player, the werewolf freezing on the screen in mid-attack. "Is another example of media's stereotypes on mythical creatures." I timidly raise my hand, trying to block out the clip we just saw from my memory.

"Mr. Blood? Why are we watching videos on werewolves, vampires, and mutated creations?" Mr. Blood, aka Cloud, puts down his marker and turns around with a laugh, his strange white teeth gleaming.

"Well Mr. Strife," He nears my desk as he talks with a grin plastered on his pale skin. "It is nearing Halloween, so I thought we should take two weeks off from our boring history class and take some time to focus on witches and ghouls, mythical creatures, that sort of thing."

He stops in front of my desk, placing both hands on my papers while staring me down with his scarily white canines glinting. A-Are they longer, or is it just me? "Scared of a little blood, Roxas? I find it quite useful, really. It helps people get rid of diseases, keeps the body clean, and helps with my appetite. " I gulp, leaning back with wide eyes. D-Did Cloud's eyes just get darker?

"W-What was that last thing?" Cloud blinks, his eyes going back to normal baby blue as he stands back up to his full height, rubbing the back of his head with a smile. "Oh, nothing. Just me prattling on like in health class." The shrill sound of the bell sounds, making me all but jump out of my seat and almost ditch my stuff just to get out of here.

"End of the period already? Class sure flies by fast. Well, see you kids tomorrow!"

I grab my binder and I offer a smile to Cloud before bolting out past him and out into the orange and black decorated hallway, streamers and shiny twisty things hanging from the ceiling while large pumpkins and orange and black confetti litter the floors while students dawned in matching colors mill about, chatting and laughing with each other excitedly. I let out a relieved sigh and I roam the various halls.

"Roxas, over here!"

I look over to see a teen with dirty blonde hair with light brown eyes standing by a row of lockers waves me over with a grin. I smile back and I head over. "Hi Hayner. Where's the others?" Hayner shrugs as he works on his combination. "They're coming, they had to turn in their project remember?" I nod as I watch him curse and re-try his combo.

"I remember. Hey, have you ever wondered about Mr. Blood?" Hayner pauses in his attempt to open his shitty locker and gives me a curious look. "Um, no. Why would I?" I cross my arms and I lean back while thinking over the strangely pale teacher. "Seriously though. Today we watched a video on a werewolf killing this one chick, and when the blood came, I swear he started drooling and his eyes went all dark." Hayner snorts as he pulls on the lock for the umpteenth time.

"Dude, you're seriously taking the Halloween spirit to heart this year, aren't you?" I glare over at him as he slowly enters in the code with a menacing stare. "Whatever Hay, I still think there's something weird about him..." Hayner growls and smashes his fist into the locker with a curse. "Discuss it later dude, first I have to get my damned locker open!"

Suddenly a long pale arm reaches past Hayner and gracefully enters the combo and swiftly opens the metal door. Hayner narrows his eyes at his locker while glancing behind him. "Thanks, Seifer..." The bully crosses his arms while smirking down at Hayner. "You're welcome, lamer. After you fix your locker, how about you meet me after school in the sandlot and we practice struggle for a bit? I always enjoy beating your sorry ass, it gives me a nice boost." Hayner turns around and glares up at the tall, pale silver haired teen.

"You wish asshat! I'll be there!" Seifer smirks and retreats, nodding.

"Good. I'll be waiting." And with that, he silently stalks off. Hayner huffs and snatches his lunch out of his locker with a light blush. I glance over at him while crossing my arms. "Did you notice how Seifer didn't have his goons with him like he always does?" Hayner slams his locker shut and we head down towards the cafeteria. "Really? I didn't notice. Anyways, what were you saying about Mr. Blood being a fish?"

I laugh and we take a seat in our usual table, seeing that Olette and Pence aren't here yet. "I said he was acting fishy, not that he's a fish." Hayner waves his hand in dismissal as he digs through his lunch bag. "Yea yea, same difference. Now, support your reasoning!" He points his celery stalk at me with a serious face that he reserves for his struggle matches. I hold up my hand and I count off my clues.

"His skin is uber pale, he drools over the sight of blood, his teeth are freakily white, his canines are longer than an average humans, and he's allergic to garlic."

"Who's allergic to what?" We look up to see a young brown haired girl accompanied by a short chubby brown haired boy. I huff and I cross my arms as the two sit down next to us. "Mr. Blood! I'm telling you guys, some things about him is off." Olette giggles as she steals one of Hayner's many cookies. "You're just upset that he made us watch that gory video last period. He was just trying to scare you Roxas. It's Halloween, after all. Besides, I thought you loved this holiday!" As Hayner steals back his cookie from Pence, I take one while he's not looking.

"I do love this holiday! You've seen my closet, I have a whole wardrobe set up in black and orange!" As Hayner wonders where his newest missing cookie went, Pence grins at me. "Plus, you always throw that amazing party that the whole school ends up coming to." I smirk as I nibble on Hayner's cookie. "Hey, I put it under the perks of Halloween. And it's not like the whole school comes, more like the about half of our grade, if that." Pence elbows Hayner in the side with a cocky smirk.

"Well I know a certain somebody that you would love to come with you this year." Hayner blushes as he pushes a laughing Pence away, knowing exactly who the certain somebody is. "Shut up Pence! No way would I ever even think about inviting that dickwad! Besides, I'll just go with Roxas!" I glance over at a grinning Hayner before groaning and setting my head on the table. Olette gives me a pitiful smile and pats my head like a mother would when consoling her child.

"Aw, it's okay little Roxy-poo. How about we all hang out at the Usual Spot and watch some classic Halloween movies while eating candy?" I pout and I give her puppy dog eyes. "Can we have chocolate ice cream too?"

Olette smiles at me while ruffling my hair. "Of course you can sweetie."

Olette has always been the mother in our group, looking after us with that sweet smile of hers from the dangers of the world that might come to her friends. It's just Olette's way of thinking, but it's to be expected when coming from an orphanage. "That reminds me, how's Ariel and Eric doing?" Olette smiles brightly at me and picks up her sandwich.

"Oh, they're doing great! Although it sucks, because of Grandpa Trident getting sick I'm being watched by Uncle Sebastian." We grimace at the memory if the overbearing guardian. "Well if he's watching you then are you sure you can come to the Usual Spot?" Olette nods with a smirk. "I'm a perfect little angel, of course he'll let me go."

Hayner snorts behind his corn dog while rolling his eyes. "Obviously they don't know the real you." Olette narrows her eyes while slowly picking her sandwich. "What was that?" Hayner shrugs while munching on his food absentmindedly. Me and Pence glance over at Olette, who has risen from her seat and is stalking towards Hayner with a gleam in her eyes. Run, you poor son of a bitch!

"I'm just saying, if they really knew what you were like then I doubt that Sebastian would let you roam around with us. You're not as angelic as you seem." Olette huffs before smashing her sandwich on his head while me and Pence face palm.

Idiot... Olette picks up her tray and slides it next to Hayner's food with a sweet, nurturing smile. "I hope you don't mind taking up my tray for me Hay. See you guys later!" She flashes Hayner a smirk before taking off and heading to 7th period, leaving me and Pence in a fit of laughter. Hayner growls and shoves the pile of food in my direction before stalking off to the bathrooms, cursing under his breath. I sit back and I pout at the mess in front of me.

"What the hell did I do?" I look over at pence, only to find his seat empty and his tray left behind. I groan and I bury my face in my hands.

"What great friends..." With a sigh, I pile up all the trash and uneaten food before heading to the trash cans. I think maybe the one good think about having those idiots around as friends is that I always get awesome treats. Getting free ice cream? A big plus. But disposing of all their food? A big no...

"Watch where you're going loser! You almost stepped on my new heels!" I look up and I rush out an apology, but I silently curse at who I ran into.

"Sorry, Larxene."

The blonde girl with cold eyes and the bug like hair smirks and crosses her arms over her barely covered chest. "You should be! Now, bow down like a good little boy and I may just spare you." I roll my eyes and I try to walk past, but Larxene's sudden foot in my way makes me drop to the ground, the tray's clattering on the tiled floor and causing the whole cafeteria to fall silent.

"Now that's better. Next time, watch where you put those clown feet of yours, dipshit." The whole cafeteria breaks out into mocking laughter; making me hang my head while Larxene shrill laugh pierces my ears.

"Later loser."

She steps over me and sways out of the cafeteria, her sharp heels clicking on the floor and echoing in my ears. I get back to my hands and knees while keeping in my curses that I desperately want to scream at her right now, but I was raised better than to act like her. But, why? Why am I always getting the bitter end of Larxene's taunts and endless threats? What have I done to piss her off? I never said two words to her! I sit back on my haunches while scrambling to clean up the mess.

Well, that's not exactly true. The words fuck you did come out on more than one occasion... But that shouldn't mean that I need to get my face almost shoved in fucking applesauce! I wipe up the spilled mess with a light smile. At least I can tell mom and dad that I was brave, for Sora. He wouldn't be too happy with me if he saw me like this, now what kind of example would I be?

"Hey, you alright?"

I blink at the sudden pair of black converse standing in front of me. I look up to be greeted by a short teen with purple slate hair, covering one of their lilac eyes. They help me up with a sigh, making me laugh. "Saving me again, huh Zexion?" He rolls his visible eye while picking up the trays and placing them in the metal drop off bin.

"Oh, the usual. So, what's it gonna be? Enduring the rest of school, or going home two periods early?" I shrug as I collect my things. "I'm pretty drained Zex, I think I'm going to head home." He nods in understanding, handing me my book.

"See you tomorrow then. Bye Roxas." I offer a smile as I wave Zexion off.

"Bye Zex."

I head out of the cafeteria, keeping a brave face on the outside but barley being held together on the inside. This is me. A boy who is scared shitless of mythical creatures but yet loves Halloween, along with somebody who is the target of a vicious bug like girl with razor sharp nails.

"Morning sunshine!"

I scream at the sudden appearance of the cheery voice and mop of brown spikes. I cover my racing heart and I glare over at the blue eyed teen with spiky brown hair, who is currently doubled over laughing. "Jeez Sora! You scared the living shit out of me!" Sora stands back up to his full, short height and offers a grin.

"Aw lighten up Roxas!" I glower at him before turning my back on him and stalking down the hall towards the entrance.

"Woah, what's the rush?" My heart clenches at the painful memories that happened just moments ago. "Just leave me alone Sora." But he catches up to me quickly and stands in my path.

"What's wrong?" I let out a heavy sigh as I push past Sora.

"I just want to go home..." Sora nods with anger pulsing in his eyes, but he leads me down the steps and to our car in silence. As we speed down the road, Sora glances over at me. "Are you gonna be alright?" I nod.

"Yea, I'll be okay. I'm just tired of it all." Sora grips the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. Sora knows about the bullying. Hell, he's even been in my place!

"Larxene always goes for somebody who she thinks is a threat to her. So why is she after me?" As we pull into our driveway, Sora giggles. I give him a questioning look as he cuts the engine.

"What's so funny? You have a reason why she hates my guts?" Sora glances over at me with a grin. "Oh, I have a guess." I follow him into the house with a questioning stare. "You do? Tell me!"

Sora giggles as he shucks of his sneakers and drops his bag in the entryway. "You'll figure it out soon enough Roxas. Now, let's dig into some chocolate ice cream and pick out our Halloween costumes!"

I smile back as I drop my stuff off in the doorway. Truthfully, Sora may be all I ever need. I mean, he _is_ my older twin, after all.

**Welllll?! Suck? Never write it again? GO TO THE CORNER It'S SO BAD?! Review for the sanity of ma mind!**


	2. Mr Fluffy Pants!

**I swear to gosh I'm not dead! Along with my other stories! Angel Wings's newest chapter is ON IT'S WAY, I just have to type the rest of it... And caamping trip is soon to follow! BUT, I love working on this story! AND thank you to ALL my amazing readers who have recently reviewed, faved, story alearted, or, well, just READ the thing! Well, lookie here! Who left this amazing chapter up on here for amazing people to read it? How nice of somebody to put this here! I'll just scroll down and have a look see~ **

"No,"

Flip.

"Mnm, no."

Flip.

"GOD no."

Fli-

I slam my hand down on the magazine while glaring over at my glossy eyed twin. "Sora, did you even look at the last page?" He looks up at me sheepishly while I slide the magazine over to myself. We were currently picking out our Halloween costumes this year from the recent issue of Guys and Ghouls, a magazine filled with cute costumes to even those kinky one with the black leather and 9 tailed rope whips. I tend to avoid that page...

"Sorry, I was kinda just flipping without paying attention. I was thinking about calling Riku and asking him what he was going as, so we might go as a couple thing, ya know?" My smile falters for a spare second but it remains, but it's a perfected fake one. Riku has been Sora's best friend since we were kids, but they hang around each other enough to be considered dating. Sora's ultimate life goal. I like Riku well enough, but there's something about him that makes me wary about him being around my brother.

"Oh, well, that's fun too." I catch Sora's cheery grin turn into a small frown. "Oh Roxas, did you want to do a brother thing this year? That works too!" I shake my head while opening the Halloween costume magazine. "No, you do what you want Sora. I don't want to feel like more than a burden than I already am..." Sora sighs, rubbing his eyes and ready to give out yet another, well recited speech.

"Roxas, we've been over this so many times already. You are _not_ a burden, in any way. You're all I have left, how can I think such things about you? I promised mom and dad that I would look after you, so there's no way you can get rid of me that easily. Besides, I did a couple thing with Riku last year. This year is brother costumes!" I grin back at Sora and I open the magazine and flip to a spot that I found earlier while Sora was mindlessly flipping. "Well, I saw this pair of costumes and I thought that it would be kinda cute to do."

As Sora looks over the costumes with thought, I scoop out a huge spoonful of chocolate ice cream and shovel it into my mouth, moaning at the fudgy taste. His eyes widen as he starts to flip to the back of the book, but I pay no attention as I drown my sorrows in this kick ass brownie ice cream. But a high pitched squeal makes me inhale the huge amount of heart clogging ice cream. As I pound on my chest, Sora jumps up from the table and grabs the home phone. After I finally regain my breathing I glare menacingly over at a bouncing, squealing Sora.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Sora waves me away with an eye roll. "Oh stop being a drama king Roxas! Now, hand me that magazine, I'm _so_ ordering those costumes! Nice eyes, it's no wonder you have 20/20 vision!" I laugh and I toss the magazine to Sora, who catches it expertly. "I'm gonna go do some homework Sor. I'll cook dinner soon, I promise."

He nods, waiting impatiently for the seller to pick up. I smile at my twin as I grab my bag and head upstairs to my room. Sora's hopeless at making dinner for himself, but years of helping mom out in the kitchen had helped me sharpen my culinary skills of managing to scrape up something edible, unlike Sora who somehow ends up setting the counter on fire. Back then, after the firefighters put out the mess and left, mom and dad did all they could to console the crestfallen Sora.

I enter my room and I set my bag on my desk next to my computer before plopping down with a heavy sigh in the chair. I rub my face tiredly before glancing over at a splintering wooden frame. I smile and I pick up the picture, being careful not to get a sliver stuck in my finger. The picture was of a short woman with brown hair tied back into a long braid tied with a pink ribbon to match her pink and white dress and brown boots while her bright brown eyes shone brightly. Next to her was a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and happy blue eyes, holding a large sword over his shoulder while showing the camera a peace sign as the woman is caught in mid-giggle, her eyes crinkling at the corners in mirth.

"Hi mom, hi dad. How's heaven treating you guys? I hope your having fun up there, but you may be missing a lot more than you think down here. I think there's something weird about Mr. Blood, and I _know_ my eyes can't be playing tricks on me. I tried to talk to Hayner about it, but he was too wrapped up in his obvious love for Seifer. When I tried to talk to him about it, he just gave me the 'I'm crazy' look and changed the subject when the others came around."

I still haven't talked to anyone about it yet, maybe I'll try to bring it up to Hayner later tonight. Though Zexion might be a better choice. He's smart and loves reading about this kind of mythical stuff... Well you guys know how Zexion is, he's been a family friend for years. Although, I can't help feeling that maybe I shouldn't even be sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. But then again, what kind of life would I live if I didn't go on some kind of adventure? The only problem is, if I'll make it out alive..."

Suddenly, a rustling, crackling sound breaks me out of my thoughts. I look around, wondering where on earth the sound came from. I find my checkered curtains blowing in my room from the cold October breeze, causing me to shiver. The balcony, duh.

_CRACK_.

I jump, almost dropping the picture of my parents in fright. The haunting memories of the werewolf clip we watched earlier today playing through my mind as timidly get up after placing the picture down on the desk. "S-Sora? Are you out there?" I slowly walk closer to the open balcony with my heart pounding against my ribs at a rapid pace as I get only silence in return.

"Calm down Roxas, a blood thirsty beast is not outside your window..." I step out on the balcony, the clouds covering the sky and turning it dark like it was night. I furrow my brows in confusion as I dig out my cell phone.

5:25.

I look back up at the sky, puzzled. "It shouldn't be dark already... Is a storm coming?"

_SNAP!_

I freeze, going stiff as a chill goes down my spine and sweat starts to collect on my forehead. T-That sounded really close... But I'm on the second floor, pretty high up. The only way for that snapping sound to be so close is if it would be from... I press against the stone balcony, trying to get a better look into the thick night air. I slowly look into the large oak tree whose branches stretch all the way to my window, the leaves turning a beautiful shades of orange and red.

But as I look deeper in the bushels of leaves, I catch sight of a pair of sharp, acid green eyes staring straight back into my oceanic blue ones. I-It has to be a cat... My brain is telling me to run away, to go hide under my covers and pray that I don't get hurt by whatever the thing with the glowing eyes is, but something is telling me to stay. To get closer to the pair of possibly deadly eyes. I sigh silently while carefully climbing up on the concrete ledge.

"I must be out of my mind..."

I test my foot on the nearest branch, watching the pair of eyes to make sure I'm not imagining them. As I gracefully make it on the thick branch with years of practice on my side, the pair of eyes widen a fraction, but don't move away. I take a shaky breath while staring back at the mesmerizing eyes, getting lost in them, like I'm being pulled into them by some unknown force. If I had a chance I don't think I would want to leave them.

They're so warm, so inviting, like a security blanket. Something I haven't felt since mom and dad passed away years ago. I barely notice the smile shine on my face, which is a shock. I haven't smiled for real in, I don't know how long. I'm surprised I can still smile like this...

I climb closer, wanting to feel more of the strange warmth that the pair of acid green eyes are giving me. But the eyes narrow to deathly slits before a low, menacing growl with the glint of white teeth flashes, the eyes getting lower as if whatever they're attached to is crouching down to attack.

I hold in a scream as I try and backtrack out of the tree, barely making it on on the balcony, tripping over my feet and landing on my ass with a painful thud and nearly avoiding crushing my skull on the concrete balcony ground. No way in hell was that a fucking cat! That was a damn _lion! _

I quickly start yelling for Sora while clutching the back of my throbbing skull with a pounding heart as the mutant in the tree stalks closer, the branch shaking under the animals large feet. Or hooves, or whatever it has that can possibly rip my insides out!

"S-SORA!" Suddenly my twin comes bursting in my room armed with a struggle bat and helmet, looking around with a fire in his eyes and a screaming war cry. "What happened?! Where are they?!" Sora finally sees me lying on the balcony and rushes over, kneeling next to me and helping me sit up with wide eyes.

"What happened? Why did you scream?" I get back up shakily and I rush to the balconies edge, looking in the same spot to find those gleaming green eyes and the mysterious body attached to it that growled like a bear and had the jaws of a lion.

"T-There's something in the tree!" Sora comes up next to me with frantic eyes.

"Is it a stalker? A peeping tom?" I shake my head quickly.

"N-No, it was-" Sora's eyes widen and he slowly let's go of the bat, having it drop to the ground with a loud clank.

"You see it too?! Come on, we have to get out of here before it attacks!" I go to grab Sora and get the hell out of there, but instead he throws me a look, saying that I belong in an insane asylum.

"I doubt a puppy is going to do much harm Roxas." Sora rolls his eyes while climbing up on the balcony ledge.

"Puppy?! B-But I saw green eyes, a-and it _roared_ at me! It had huge teeth, a-and, and," Sora laughs and pats my head before climbing on the strong tree limb expertly.

"I think you just fried your brain doing all that homework, Roxas. Come here cutie pie!" He crouches on the tree limb and stretches his hand out to something hiding in the shadows making the growling noise, but higher pitched and more whiny than before.

"Aw, did big bad Roxas scare you? It's okay puppy, you're safe with me." The growling ceases, leaving it deathly silent except for the crickets songs flowing through the night. After a long pause, slowly the 'puppy' steps out from the shadows. The 'puppy' is not a puppy at all. More like a baby _wolf_.

The wolf has all red fur, most of the fur spiked back around the neck with two red marks above each emerald eye with white paws and a stripe down it's belly and a long snout. "Sora, that's not a puppy. That's a wolf..." Sora giggles and picks up the puppy and crushes it to his chest.

"Aw, he's such a cutie wootie! Yes you are!" Sora buries his face in the squirming dogs neck while cooing into its ear. How in the hell would a wolf end up in Twilight Town? In our _tree_? Something's not adding up here...

"Here."

Sora breaks me out of my thoughts be shoving the green eyed wolf puppy in my face. "Don't just gawk at him, take him so I can get off the tree before I fall and hurt the poor thing."

Now don't get me wrong, I _love_ puppys. Cute little paws, stumbling around when first born, their adorable eyes looking up at you with all the love they can give... The only reason that me and Sora never got a dog was since we don't have a lot of time left in high school, so if we got one, then if one of us moves into a dorm room when college starts, one of us would end up having to part with the dog. And neither of us could bear doing that, so we're waiting to look until we know of our future plans.

Besides, this isn't a normal puppy. It's a fucking _wolf_ we're talking about! But I have to admit, the puppies eyes are really mesmerizing... I sigh and I take the growling puppy in my hands, who surprisingly stops growling as soon as my hands touch the silky soft fur and starts to stare up and into my blue eyes, it's tail wagging. This, is a weird ass puppy...

But _he_ is adorable! And those strange markings around the top of his eyes strangely stand out, for being just a darker shade of red than his fur. Must be genetic or something. I put the wolf under my arm and I step back as Sora jumps on the balcony, brushing a few stray leaves and twigs from his hair before picking up his struggle bat and helmet.

"There was nothing in the tree except for the puppy, so I have no idea what scared you so much to the point of looking as if you saw that monster from the movie we watched today in school. You never were one to handle scary movies, even now."

I go to retort, but I think better of it. What's the point of defending myself? Hey, I really _did_ see a monster with glowing green eyes and huge ass teeth in my oak tree in the middle of town located barely a foot from my balcony, I swear! "Yea, your right Sora. Come on, I'll make some dinner and see if Zexion knows anything about this little guy making an appearance in our tree."

Said wolf barks happily and nuzzles into my side, making me crack a smile. "So we can keep him?!" I glance up at Sora, who in return is giving me puppy dog eyes with his killer pout, his hands clasped in front of him as he whimpers quietly.

Fudge... Sora's famous puppy dog is so deadly, they say that even the toughest of hearts can't resist. Not even _Saix _is able to resist Sora's pout! "Please Roxas? You can't say no to this face!"

He grabs the wolf from me and holds the dog up next to his face, the red puppy's huge green eyes staring right into my heart, pleading with a high pitched whine. I look between the dog and Sora, thinking over the pros and cons. If we take in the puppy, a pissed off mother might come for him.

If we don't take him in, then we're sending a wolf puppy out on the street and increasing his possibility to not even survive through the night. Food and bed aren't a problem, but what about that thing about not taking in wild animals? He could have fleas, or rabies for all we know! But that face, it's hard to resist... With a sigh, I take the puppy back and I set him on the ground, who sits at my feet obediently while looking up at me longingly.

"He can stay, but I'm taking him to the vet in the morning to get him checked out." Sora squeals and crushes me in a hug while the dog howls at my feet. I push Sora away and i quickly cover the dogs mouth with a blush.

"Hey hey hey, none of that! You're gonna alert the neighbors and they're gonna call animal control or something!" I pick up the dog and I rush inside, a laughing Sora on my tail. "If you didn't suck at making dinner I would make _you_ do it, asshole..." Sora closes the doors behind me and frowns.

"I thought you liked dogs?" I huff as I set the heavy wolf down, and he starts sniffing the around my room as if mapping things out. "I do, but that's not a puppy! It's a _wolf_!" Sora waves me off as he opens my bedroom door, rolling his eyes.

"Same difference. Just enjoy this chance to befriend a wolf puppy until we find his owner! Call up Zex, he might have an idea on where he came from. Come here Fluffy Pants, come to Uncle Sora!" Sora bends and pats his knees, calling out to the dog in a baby voice. The dog gives Sora a glare before plopping down next to my foot before pawing at my leg.

"Aw, he likes you Roxas! What should we call him?" I give in and I grin down at the wolf while petting his spiky mane. He licks my hand in return, playfully nipping at it with a bark. "Alright Sora, I give. We'll call him Wolfie." Sora gives me a disappointed look while the wolf continues to lick my hand. Hopefully the vet will take us on short notice, especially with a wolf... But it's lucky that today is Friday, or else he would have gone straight to the shelter or he would have had to be kept in the laundry room all day.

"Yes!" Sora pumps his fist in the air with a grin, causing the wolf to raise his head and let out a loud howl, sharing in the joy. I quickly cover his mouth with my hand again with a groan.

"This is gonna be a long weekend..."


	3. Nightmares

**Guten tag Kinders, I'm sorry I haven't been posting so recently, it's been hard getting over plots and what not... And if this chapter is short, it's mostly a filler until they get to the vet... BUT something exciting does happen to lead the story into it's plot. **

I whimper as I toss and turn, memories of that fateful day still fresh in my mind. "N-No, don't leave take them!" The paramedics only give me pitying glances as Sora holds me close, his tears falling on my blood stained hair. I scream for them as I break free from my brothers grasp, running over to where my father's bruised hand is falling off the stretcher. I grab it, trying to make him get off the cold white bed.

"Don't leave me daddy! We _need_ you!" He only offers a warm chuckle as he squeezes back. "I love you boys... Roxas, Sora."

The monsters wheel him away to the flashing red truck, making me me cry even harder as I catch sight of mom's pink bow hiding within the truck, faded against the blood stained sheets. I reach out to them as Sora holds me back, but I keep scream for them over and over until my lungs become raw. But I don't care. As the cops try and wrestle us in the car, I just keep crying out their names, in hope that someday, they'll return for us...

"_Roxas!"_

I bolt up in a sweat, but I quickly collide with something hard. I groan as I cover my throbbing forehead before peaking out to see who would be hovering over me in the middle of my sleep. "Good morning sleepy head!" I groan louder while dragging my hands down my face. With a huff, I sit up.

"Morning, Sora." My brown haired twin sits back down while grinning.

"Ready to take Wolfie to the vet?" He must have not noticed that I've had a bad dream... Good. He doesn't need to be worrying about me. I look over at my bedside clock with a yawn.

"Sure, just let me take a quick shower then we can go. We can pick up some coffee or something on the way back since you're so eager to miss breakfast." Sora sticks his tongue out at me before climbing off my bed and letting me sit up.

"Speaking of which, where's Wolfie at?" Sora looks around curiously before shrugging. "Dunno. I thought he was sleeping in here." I crack my back with a grunt before slipping out of bed. As I start collecting a clean set of clothes, I look over at Sora.

"How about you go look for him while I'm in the shower? You might as well do something productive while you're waiting so you don't decide to barge in on me so I can show you how the movie player works." Sora rolls his eyes at me while leaving my room.

"Oh, _one time _Roxas!"

I roll my eyes as Sora leaves in a huff to go find Wolfie. I grab a pair of soft grey sweatpants I use when I jog and my big black hoodie that used to be Zack's along with a pair of clean boxers. I head to the bathroom and I shut the door, turning on the water and quickly stripping off my sweaty pajama's. Damn, I didn't realize how much the dream scared me... I go to remove my boxers, but a sudden strangled noise breaks me out of my thoughts. What the hell? I slowly slip my boxers off my hips, but the weird noise makes me stop again.

"The hell is that?" I walk over to the shower and I rip the curtain to find Wolfie's eyes glazed over and his tongue lolling out as he pants. Crap, is Wolife getting sick? Wolife looks up at me and jumps out of the tub, scaring me with his sudden actions. I fall back against the cabinets, banging the back of my head on the wood doors. As soon as I hit the floor, Wolfie barks happily and crawls into my lap, nipping and licking at my neck. I shiver at the feeling of the cold tongue and I push him away.

"Well _somebody's _feeling affectionate this morning." Wolfie's eyes flash and he places his paws on my shoulders, knocking me back against the cabinets before he starts attacking my face with kisses, licking all over my face with joy. I laugh joyfully as I push Wolfie away, who huffs at me as if he's aggravated with me.

Weird dog... Wolfie rolls his eyes and sits in my lap, giving me a suddenly bored look. "You're such a silly wolf. You act like a human!" Wolfie perks up at this. He stands up suddenly and barks loudly and randomly while glancing around the bathroom, glancing at me occasionally. What in the hell has gotten into him?

I cover his mouth with a glare before making him sit back down. "Shut it Wolfie! You don't want animal control coming to get you, do you? Then we'd all be in trouble!" Wolfie rolls his eyes at me before sitting still in my lap, looking bored again. I sigh and I sit back against the cabinets and I start stroking Wolfie's soft red fur.

"You're such a weird dog. You and Sora would make quite a team together. But then again, all his time is spent up with that dick Riku." At the mention of Riku, Wolfie lets out a low growl before turning his head away in disgust. I snort in laughter while scratching behind his ear.

"You don't like him either, huh? I don't blame you. A guy like Riku could be friends with anybody he wants, can _have_ anybody he wants with his kind of looks and talents. Yet, he goes after Sora. Innocent Sora that could barely hurt a fly. What would someone like Riku want with him? All Riku wants is to win and climb higher in the world. So what use does he need my brother for? Mom and Dad would know what to do..."

I sigh and I push away Wolfie and my depressing thoughts. It's too early to start balling on the bathroom floor for the upteeth time. "Out Wolfie, I gotta shower. Go find Sora and play with him or something." With a huff, Wolfie leaves the bathroom with a pained look on his face. Something might be wrong with him..

. Oh well, Dr. Vexen will hopefully have an idea on what his deal is. After my shower, I slip on Zack's hoodie, which still has his faint smell imbedded in the soft cloth.

I really miss dad... I shake away the depressing aura once more and I finish getting dressed. I grab my wallet and house keys before heading downstairs. Sora is always telling me that I need to stop repressing my feelings of our parent's death and let it out. Apparently, it's not good to keep things bottled up inside for so long. I really should take Sora's advice on this one. He's always trying to do what best for me, so it would make sense that he might have some good points now and then. I go outside to find Sora waiting in the driveway, already dressed with Wolfie sitting on his leash with a pissed look.

"You already call Riku?" Sora looks back at me with a smile. "I see you're wearing dad's hoodie." I nod, uninterested in another Dr. Sora's PhD lesson. "Uh huh. So, is Riku picking you up?" Sora huffs while Wolfie gnaws on the makeshift leash. "Come on Rox, don't be like that. Can't you handle _one_ car ride with him?"

I roll my eyes as I dig out my keys. "Not even if my life depended on it. I'm just fine with taking dad's car. I can even take Wolfie with me so you can have more time alone with the silver haired douche." Sora crosses his arms over his chest while glaring at me.

"Now that's uncalled for Roxas. I know that you and Riku have some bad blood between you two, but can't you even handle sitting in the same car with him for like, 10 minutes? You don't even have to talk to him! You can sit in the back and be your grumpy ass self." On cue, a silver Cadillac comes speeding down the street and down to our house, making Sora break out into a bright grin.

I sigh loudly and I take Wolfie from Sora as the silver car pulls into our driveway, causing my brother to rush straight for the drivers window. The tinted window rolls down to reveal a silver haired teen with light teal eyes and a light smile in place. The only time he ever smiles is when Sora's around...

"Hey Riku! Thanks for coming with us!" Riku shrugs with that damn cocky ass grin of his. "No big deal. As long as it makes you smile, it's worth it." Sora giggles with a blush, making me roll my eyes. "'As long as it makes you smile it's worth it~'" I mutter in a mocking tone as I tug Wolfie to Riku's fancy car.

"Can't you drive yourself, Blondie?" I cut a glare over to him while Wolfie bears his teeth at the silverette. "Can't you learn to get some better hair dye? I can see your roots..." Riku glances down at Wolfie with a questioning look before smirking up at me.

"Your brother can gladly check for you Roxas." That, is the bottom line. I am _done_ taking shit from everybody! I let go of Wolfie's leash and I calmly walk over to the drivers side, gently pushing a gaping Sora aside. Riku smirks up at me, his teal eyes shining in the morning light.

"In fact, how do you know he hasn't? We've been alone many times before, in fact, I might not even be able to hold myself back toni-" I swiftly slam my fist into Riku's jaw, fire blazing in my eyes with anger and hate, loving the feeling of his skin breaking under my knuckles.

As I pull away with a satisfied smirk, I hear Sora cry out in a startled gasp. Riku slowly touches the large bleeding, slightly bruising mark on his his jaw. "You, were able to hit me..." I roll my eyes as I cross my arms over my chest. "Of course I was able to hit you, idiot." Riku looks up at me with a strange emotion shining in his teal colored eyes, a light grin fitting his lips.

"What the hell are you so smiley over, dumbass? I just knocked one of your molars loose..." Riku suddenly sticks his hand out to me with a laugh. "You were able to catch me off guard Roxas. Anybody who can do that is okay in my books. Truce?" Eying his hand warily, I slowly reach out and shake it. "Truce."

Sora huffs and shoves me out of the way while examining Riku's face with a smile. "At least you two can get along now. Are you gonna be alright Riku?" The silverette nods and takes Sora's hands away from his face, holding them in his hands. "I'll be fine. I just didn't expect blondie here to pack such a punch..."

Instead of promptly punching his face in again, I offer a smirk as I go for the back seat of the silver car, letting Wolfie jump in first. "And I didn't really think you actually got some from Sora. He's one of the biggest prudes you can get!" Sora pouts and crosses his arms over his chest as he climbs in the passenger side.

"You guys are such ass holes..." As Riku starts the car again, glancing back at me in the rear view mirror. At least I'm allowed to touch mine..." We snort in laughter as Sora smacks Riku in the arm. He slides down in his seat with a grumpy look, staring out the window.

"Great to know that you guys are all buddy buddy now..." Riku glances over at Sora before rolling his eyes with a small smile. He grabs Sora's hand in his, just holding it as he drives down our street. Sora looks at their hands with a surprised look, but then he quickly relaxes with a grin on his face and squeezes back. I watch the pair as I turn on my IPod, feeling jealousy rise above my other emotions.

It's not that I want Sora all to myself, or that I have a secret thing for Riku. I'm jealous, of the obvious love they have for one another. I mean, the only love I ever get now is from the gang and Sora, but that's not the love I want... I want the kind of love, where if you have a horrible day then can always smile at the fact that you have somebody to hold you and tell you it's going be be alright.

Or to put a smile on your face at the mere thought of them. I want, someone who can chase all the bad dreams away, and take me away from reality. As cheesy as it is, I want, somebody that can love me with all their heart, Then maybe, just maybe, I can finally face my fear, of letting go of my parents death...

**Seee? Something BIG IS GUNNA HAPPEN! Just, please be patient with me and stick out the wait!**


	4. Emotions

**SHORT INTO YESH WOOT YAH: NOT DEAD . PLASE READ YESH**

When we finally arrive at the vet, I swear I'm at my wits end with those two. Giving each other sly glances and going all gaga over each other when they catch one another, Sora giggling like a schoolgirl while Riku looks away cockily. Friggin perfect bastard... When we finally arrive at the vet, I swear I'm at my wits end with those two. Giving each other sly glances and going all gaga over each other when they catch one another, Sora giggling like a schoolgirl while Riku looks away cockily. Friggin perfect bastard...

No Roxas, you must play nice with the other kids. I _did_ make a so called truce with the guy, so I'll let it stand until it falls flat on it's wimpy ass and gets trampled by our clashing words yet again. I'm not even sure on how long I can be civil to the guy! I mean, he flipped out when I only punched him for being a blunt douche. Did he think he's too perfect to be hit? Well I got news for you then. You're not as perfect you think, you egotistical bastard. I check my anger as Sora tries to get Wolfie to use the bathroom before entering the vet while Riku stands by, watching with amusement.

Calm down Roxas, you can deal with him for a few more hours. As I finally make my way over to the group, I find Sora on his hands and knees, trying to show Wolfie how to pee while Riku only holds back from laughing his ass off.

"How about you and Roxas go inside and see if a doctors available? I'll try and get him moving." I nod in agreement as I help my brother off the ground.

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you inside." Sora pets Wolfie goodbye as we head into the small vet office. We find it mostly empty, save for the persnickety woman with the slim dalmatian at her side. Me and Sora go to the counter where we find a strange male typing away at the keyboard with Dr. Vexen's picture on his desk.

"Hello!" The pink haired man looks up from his typing, his warm blue eyes locking on mine, ignoring Sora's cheery reply. He looks me up and down, a slow grin making it's way onto his face.

"So you're the one, huh? Good taste, I must admit." I narrow my eyes at the pink haired man as a blush makes its way onto my cheeks.

"W-What are you talking about?" The pink haired man laugh while shaking out his long pink hair. "Nothing, nothing. Now, is there something you two need today?" Sora nods as Riku finally enters with Wolfie before taking a seat in the plastic chairs.

"Is Mr. Vexen able to see clients anytime soon?" The pink haired man hums while dragging a finger down a large calendar, dates scribbled in everywhere.

"He can see you now, if that works." We nod and the pink haired man smiles at us before pressing a button next to the phones. "Vexy, you have two new clients ready for an appointment~" With a crackling sigh, a cold voice speaks through the small device.

"What have I told you about calling me that during work hours? And send them in..." The pink haired man laughs before whispering something into the microphone, making a disgruntled noise crackle back out.

"J-Just send them in!" The pink haired man laughs before taking his finger off the button.

"Go ahead and head in, he's waiting for you." We nod before turning around to find Wolfie making the moves on the prim and proper dalmatian, making the fancy woman gasp in disbelief as she tries to pull her dog away from Wolfie. I shake my head with an eyeroll as Sora pulls Wolfie away with a dark face as Riku smirks. We finally head down to Dr. Vexen's room, finding that the back of the vets office only holds one office.

Strange... We find a blonde haired male with icy blue eyes wearing a white lab coat flipping through papers, a strange coldness hovering around the room. Riku raps on the doorway with his pale knuckles, capturing the vets attention.

"Got a minute Doc? We need to have a little friend checked out." Wolfie struts into the room, his tail swishing through the air. A smirk slips onto Vexen's face before he ushers us into the room.

"Thank you for coming as soon as possible. I'll take a look at him and get the little fellow all checked out for you." Vexen looks over Wolfie, who has on a grumpy frown as Vexen checks around his body.

"Well, he is indeed a wolf. By law, I have to take him to the pound."

"NO!" Sora jumps from his seat, a look of determination set in his blue eyes.

"You can't take him to the pound! They'll kill him! Why not release him in the woods or something?!" Vexen frowns as Riku tries to calm Sora down.

"It's the law, Mr. Fair. I'm not going to jeopardize my business for-"

"Is he here?!"

We all look over in surprise at the sudden frantic intruder. Well, at least he's not hard to miss... 'He' is a teen around my age with a sandy blonde mohawk with sea green eyes widened in fear mixed with joy.

"Where's my puppy?!" Riku quickly stands as Wolfie perks up at the new arrival. He starts barking wildly, his tail wagging hard as he jumps on the new incomer.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly Demyx." Demyx bends down to scoop up Wolfie in his arm while giving Riku a relieved grin.

"No problem! When you said you found my little baby I all but ran over here!" Riku rolls his eyes as he pets Wolfie, who is currently looking pretty content in Demyx's arms. Sora timidly walks over to Demyx with sadness in his eyes.

"So, you're Wolfie's owner?" Demyx nods as he scratches behind Wolfie's furry ears.

"You must be Roxas, right?" Sora laughs and shakes his head. "No, I'm Sora! Roxas is over there." Sora points at me with a bright grin, the opposite of my dark frown. "Oh, sorry! I'm not that great at keeping track of names and faces." He laughs nervously as I get up from my chair. "How did you know Wolfie was here?" Demyx grins at me, matching Sora's enthusiasm.

"Riku called me! He told me that you guys found Wolfie and took care of him for me. I'm so glad that it was you guys who found him, or else he might have never been in the great shape he is right now." I let a grin form at Demyx's honest confession.

"It was no problem. He didn't cause too much trouble, thankfully." The blonde nods with a laugh. "Seriously? He's a little monster at home, you won't believe it!" Wolfie growls while glaring harshly up at Demyx, death intent in his eyes.

"So, are you gonna take him home now?" Demyx looks over at a crestfallen Sora before offering a sad smile. "Yeah, it's time that he goes where he belongs. I'll always be grateful you took care of him, and how knows? Maybe someday we'll see each other again? If we do, I promise Wolfie will be close by." Sora nods sadly as he slowly strokes Wolfie.

Now that Wolfie is going to be gone, is Sora going to resort back to giving out those fake smiles and empty laughs? I don't hide that I'm still hurt over...that day, but Sora makes everyone feel better before letting _anyone_ know how he's really feeling inside. I feel that sometimes _I_ can't even tell what he really feels. And, it scares me. I don't want to lose Sora like I lost Zack and Aerith.

"Wanna give Wolfie one last goodbye?" I snap out of my thoughts as Wolfie pleads with his eyes to have a proper goodbye. I smile before placing a kiss on his muzzle, in return getting an affectionate lick and a slight nip. After some more petting, Demyx leaves with Wolfie in his arms. I glance over at Sora, and I find him buried in Riku's chest, sniffling into the silverettes shirt.

Sora's upset... And, he's letting someone comfort him without opposition... Riku in return pets his chocolate spikes while whispering comforting words. As much as I hate to say it, Riku, is Sora's last hope of getting over our parents death...

After Sora wipes away the tears and apologizes to Vexen, we finally head home. I'm _ecstatic_ that Sora found a way to get better, but the problem is, who can help me...? "Hey Roxy, how about we plan what to eat at our party? We can make a list and go get the groceries next weekend or something. Sound good?" I nod, making Sora break out in a bright grin

. "Sounds like fun, Sor Sor." He giggles and turns back around, listing off ingredients and different dishes to serve. At least the party will take my mind off of things. It does every year, and it works to no end.

So, I guess it's party time!


	5. Let it go, Sora!

**HI CAN"T TALK PEOPLE COMING HOME SOON NOT SUPPOSED TO BE UPLOADING YAOI SO YEAH BYE ENJOY LOVE YOU GUYS**

"Roxas, wake up!" My eyes snap open as I feel a cold hand gently slapping at my cheeks. I growl as I glare up at my twin from the corner of my eyes.

"What?" Sora smiles happily, making me cringe and try to tug the blankets over my eyes.

"Stop smiling, it's too bright." He laughs joyfully while tugging the blankets.

"How can I? Halloween is so close!" I cock an eyebrow at Sora while sitting up.

"Sora, Halloween is like, two weeks away…" He shrugs, getting off of my bed to allow me to ready myself for the day.

"I can still be excited, can't I?" I laugh, shaking my head before I slide out of bed, only wearing boxers and a black wife beater. I strip my shirt and I throw it in Sora's face with a grin.

"Fine, but you're in charge of all the difficult stuff. You've always been the party planner in the family." Sora smiles, taking the shirt off his face.

"Mom and me just had a knack for it." I grin as I tug on a clean shirt, a wolf's eyes glowing with the words Run Fast under the glaring eyes.

"Remember when dad tried to plan with our birthday?" Sora brightens up, obviously happy that I'm bringing up the past.

"The look on mom's face was priceless!" I gasp in fake surprise, waving my hands like I just painted my nails and were drying them.

"Zackary Fair, are you trying to burn my kitchen?!" I say in a fake high-pitched voice. Sora puffs out his chest and struts around the room with his lips sticking out.

"As a man, I have a right to bake." I put my hands on my hips, tilting them to the side as I give a displeasing stare.

"Not if you're going to kill your sons!" Sora waves his hand at me in dismissal, going over to my bed and ruffling my stuffed animals heads like they were a younger us.

"Their Fair Men, their tough! Aren't you boys?" I huff while rolling my eyes.

"Zack, their 8 years old!" Sora laughs deeply, trying and failing to imitate our father.

"All the more reason to get stronger!" I smile. I can almost feel his hand in my hair, rustling the spikes as his warm voice tells me, 'All the more reason to get stronger.' He used to always tell me that… It's like, he knew that mom and him wouldn't be around, so he had to make sure we would grow up to be real 'Fair' men. What, what if their deaths were… I quickly shake my head, turning my back to Sora as I snatch my backpack form the ground.

"Let's go." I ignore the longing stare I know I'm getting as I head downstairs.

"Roxas, this is the first time we've gotten to talk about mom and dad like this since the accident!" I narrow my eyes in anger as I grab an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk about mom and dad!" I angrily yell at him, still not looking back.

"Roxas, it's not healthy to keep it pent up!" I growl as I head out the door, slamming it behind me to get away from Sora. But he only follows me.

" I don't care!" I yell back in frustration as I briskly walk down the sidewalk to the hellhole called school.

"Why?! Why don't you care?! They're our _parents_, Roxas! For gods sake, they raised us! They _love us_! Yet you act like they never _existed_!" I sharply turn on my heel, my face red with anger as my nails dig into the hard skin of the red fruit in my hand.

"They're DEAD! Mom and dad are fucking _DEAD_! D-E-A-D, DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? THEY _AREN'T COMING BACK_, SORA! Stop acting like everything will go back to how it was! NOTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE. WE'RE ON OUR FUCKING OWN NOW, SO _MOVE ON_." I fiercely scream at him, my lungs aching as my throat burns, my eyes puffed red with raw tears. I throw the crushed apple in the bushes, turning and running to the school building. I can't bear to see the broken look in Sora's eyes. Not again…

I run the rest of the way to school, my heart in my stomach and my tears streaming down my face. I focus on my pounding feet, the stinging of the wind, _anything_ to make the pain go away. I don't believe myself for one second. I love mom, and I love dad. I can't tell anyone. I can't tell a _soul_ how much it hurts me when I try to think about them in good memory.

If I move on, I'm letting go of the guilt that I carry on my shoulders. I don't deserve to be here right now. I should have been the one to die in the wreck, not mom and dad. Not when Sora needs someone to be there for him the most…

"Roxas!" I look up to find Zexion moving against the crowd of students, pushing them out of the way as he rushes to my side. He grips my shoulders, making more tears spring to my eyes.

"What happened?" I shake my head as I bury myself in my best friend's embrace. He sighs, wrapping his thin arms around my in return. He let's me cry, my tears soaking his coat and shirt as I quietly sob. He doesn't protest, or even say a word. He merely strokes my back, trying to sooth the pain. We stay like this for a long while until the tears have finally dried.

"…I told Sora, that our parents were never coming back. And, that he needs to move on." More like screamed, but who's paying attention to details?

"You screamed and yelled it at him, didn't you?" …Okay, then, Zexion pays attention to details.

"Yeah. He just made me mad… He kept making it sound like mom and dad are still around. I know he's moved on, but I keep dragging him down to the same level I am. I can't even bring them up without getting pissed off or having self-hate." Zexion pulls away, his cold violet eyes staring back into my own warm blue.

"It takes time to get over a parents death. Sora can't expect you to suddenly be able to joke and be happy about the subject over night, and neither can you. It takes time to heal, Roxas. You just need to find someone whose heart is big enough to hold you and help with your problems at the same time." I sniff, rubbing away the tears as I grin.

"You proposing Zexy?" He snorts and rolls his eyes.

"You wish, blondie." I giggle, fixing my bag.

"You think I'll find that someone soon?" He guides me to the school, the sun melting away the fears as we walk up the concrete steps.

"Follow your heart, and you'll know." I roll my eyes as the doors close behind us, as if trapping us in the brick prison.

"You're such a girl." But little did I know, my heart would soon be put though a battlefield all on it's own…


	6. New kids

**Hola~ Here's some MCMAWW! It really gets good, so please don't lose interest! I can drive now, I may have to hunt you all down. :3**

I gulp, clutching my binder in my now pale hands as people flow in past me. There's no way I'm going to survive. I hope Sora can forgive me when he finds me lying on the ground, a spike through my head in front of this very door. Shit, I can't die! Hayner would eat my brownies that Sora made me for lunch! Signing, I follow my fellow students into the brightly lit room, choosing my death. Screw it, he'll steal them anyways. Almost as soon as my foot touches the carpeted flooring, I'm greeted by one of my worst nightmares.

"Mr. Fair, I'm so glad you could make it this early!" Mr. Blood. He's not a bad teacher, by any means! Mr. Blood is actually my favorite in this whole school full of idiots. It's just that he scares the living crap out of me every single class I have with the guy…. I can barley stand it at times! I can't even tell anyone without sounding like a total lunatic, and having 'Weird monster boy' tacked on to the list of name's I'm called is something that I'm trying to avoid…

"Hey Mr. Blood." I greet as I take my seat in the grey desk near the back of the classroom. More like in the corner, to be exact… I asked to be moved here after finding a note scribbled on my desk after I had gone to the bathroom in permanent marker. 'You should have stayed in the hospital, freak!' Mr. Blood had to trash the desk; I got a couple counseling sessions with Dr. Sora, and the whole class laughing at me. And they say that we're supposed to smile because it happened… What a joke. Mr. Blood taps on my desk, making me nervously look up at him. Great, what does he want now?

"Can I talk to you, Roxas?" Great, just my luck… This day jumps keeps going down hill.

"Sure, but can I ask what about?" Cloud nods before taking a seat in the desk next to me. He smiles at me as he slouches, completely inappropriate for a teacher of his respects to be doing.

"You remind me of myself at your age, Roxas. So much hurt and confusion, frustration and pain. I know how you're feeling, although not as much as I'd like to. When I was young, my family passed away due to a great force that even the gods could not control. It hurt, of course. I didn't let go of that pain for many years, and it only made life harder and harder to bear.

"But one day, I had learned to let go of that pain that I had kept with me. It wasn't easy, but once I did, life suddenly became worth living. I know it's generic when teachers come to students and give a half assed speech relating to homework or grades in the end, but this isn't what it's about. I see the shit you get put through, and it kills me inside seeing such a brilliant kid like yourself being tortured day after day.

"Life kicks our asses around, but that means that we're being put through the greatest tests of our lives. If you take anything from this talk, just remember. Things are going to be better from now on." He grins, sitting up once again. I merely stare at him in shock. No one has ever told me something like that… And here I thought he was going to talk about my feelings over my parent's death, like every other counselor or therapist I've ever been forced to talk to.

"I-I-I'm sorry to hear about your loss, Mr. Blood. But, I'm not going to give you pity for what happened; even if that's the very thing you want. I don't want to bring up those feelings you've gotten over, and I'm not sure how to even try to console you… I-I don't know what to say to all of this." Cloud stares at me with a steeled look.

"Say that you will stop pushing away those who want to help you." Taken back by surprise, my eyes widen at Cloud. He's right… I need to start getting the right help, or else life will be even worse for me.

"I'll let others help me, from now on." Cloud smiles brightly at me, making me offer a small grin in response.  
"Fantastic! I really do think that you're life is going to change for the better from now on." He stands from his seat before heading back to his desk.

"Oh, and Roxas?" I look up from my books to see Cloud smirking at me.

"We're having a few new students join the class today, and I want you to be their guide until they can get around. Have fun and make friends!" And with that, he turns his back to me and starts scribbling on the board about todays lesson. That asshole! I bet that's the only reason that he even came over to talk to me! I grumpily take my pencil and doodle in my book, awaiting the new kids arrival. Great, a new set of people who can make fun of how weird I am. Maybe if they're from the bad side of town they can do me a favor and eat me… Cloud steps to the front of the room, clapping his hands to quiet the class down.

"Today is a very special occasion class, for we have two new students joining our school today! They just got here, and I except all of you to treat them with respect or else you'll have to answer to me." As he glares at all the students, his eyes flash an iridescent red before switching back to his normal blues. Okay, _please_ tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that?! Cloud smiles at the class sweetly as if he didn't just threaten us with god knows what before opening the room door, looking into the hallway for the students.

"Ah, there you are! Come right in, make yourselves at home!" Cloud steps back to let the new kids in. Almost immediately a spark of whispers and giggling falls on the class, as if the new kids very presence was enough to rile them up.

"Class, this is Demyx Nocturne Melodies and Axel Tatsu Kasei from Hollow Bastian." The two new students look over the class, and I finally get a view of the new kids. Demyx? What's he doing in our class? I didn't think he'd transfer here, let alone hours after meeting him. Demyx waves to the class, looking a bit out of place in his light aqua skinny jeans and short sleeved blue v-neck, a pair of expensive headphones hanging around his smooth neck.

"Nice to meet you all!" He happily greets. I almost scoff at that. It won't be so nice if you act like that… Soon you'll be eating at our loser table, people writing stuff on your locker when they feel the need to cut your self-esteem in half. I look over at the other new student, wondering if he's the same as Demyx. I jump back in sudden shock. His hair is _really_ red! I look over the male student with sudden interest. He was extremely tall, a bit over 6 feet in height. Dark jeans hang off his curvy hips, a loose black button up shirt to match the converse on his feet. Sharp upside down tear drops under each beautiful eye, standing out against his tan skin. He'll survive here. The girls will start throwing themselves at him, the guys will try to become his best friend, yet worse of all, he'll end up being the one who mocks me the most.

I go to look away from my possible future bully, but as if reading my thoughts, the red haired male snaps his eyes over to me in a stare down. As soon as our eyes connect, it's as if the whole room has disappeared and left is two alone in the world. His eyes are colored a bright acid green, sharp and full of wit. My eyes widen as my pulse starts to quicken, a thin sheen of sweat pricking my skin as I take in a sharp gasp quiet enough not to alarm the class. N-No… It's impossible! There's no way that this new student, it's the thing from the tree a few nights ago! I mentally slap myself. No. Stop thinking like that! You're only giving them another reason to make fun of you…

"Demyx, Axel, you will have a guide to show you around until you both can manage on your own. Please go have a seat in the back next to Roxas Fair." Shit. On cue, everyone swivels in their chairs to send me angry, hateful looks. My cheeks burn as I slide down in my seat, silently cursing Cloud.

"Why are you giving Fair the new kids?"

"He'll only make them freaks just like him!"

"He shouldn't even be allowed human contact."

"Why is he even allowed to be in the same room as us normal kids?"

"At least the new kids don't look like Fair."

I slide even lower in my seat, my eyes burning with tears threating to fall. Damn you Cloud! You said things would get better… As the kids prattle on with insults and horrible words, Demyx and Axel end up making their way to the empty desks surrounding me, the redhead wearing a murderous glare while Demyx nervously smiles at the rest of the class.

"Hi Roxas." Demyx whispers as he sits in front of me, letting Axel have the seat next to mine. I quickly wipe away the tears, passing it off as a meaningless scratch.

"Hi Demyx." He happily holds out his hand for me to shake, making me crack a minuscule smile.

"Nice to be in class with you Roxas!" I smile wider, shaking his hand.

"You're the first, but thank you." Demyx laughs quietly as Cloud starts to chastise the other students.

"I think the first one would actually be Mr. Grump over there." You mean the stalker in my tree? I push the thought out quickly as I glance over at Axel, who I find staring at me with his intense acid green eyes. Unable to help myself, a light blush weasels it's way onto my cheeks. Why does he have to stare at me like that? It's really creeping me out…

"H-Hello. Axel, was it?" He only continues to stare, making me squirm under his gaze. W-Why doesn't he say anything? It's really creeping me out! Demyx suddenly laughs, making me look over at him in surprise.

"Don't mind Axel, he's just nervous about his first day. Like a scared little puppy." Demyx teases with a smirk, making me laugh quietly.

"I'm not a damn puppy." I snap my head over to look at Axel, who has suddenly gained a voice. It's so smooth and melodic, like music that flows to my ears. He speaks in a low and husky tone, sending shivers thought my body. I only stare into his narrowed green eyes, unable to break the connection I already feel with the tall student. This is just like that night in the tree. The same green eyes, the same tug on my whole body, and the same husky growl he's currently giving Demyx. What would Axel be doing in my tree? It just doesn't add up in any way…

Axel snaps back into focus, sitting up a bit in reaction to finding me staring at him continuously. I blush in embarrassment, looking away quickly to stare at my assorted papers. Crap, he caught me…

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Your eyes." I look up in surprise, the embarrassment lingering just a tad.

"W-What?" I hope he doesn't make fun of my eyes, like the others always do. Even he _is_ a new kid, it still hurts… A hint of a smile appears on his tan face, the corners of his thin lips tugging upward to form a sign of happiness.

"Your eyes are very beautiful, Roxas. Especially when you smile, because that's when they really light up. Like the highest shine of the moon." He quietly muses, his thoughts drifting away as his eyes lock onto my rose face. What am I supposed to say to that? I smile shyly, looking away bashfully.

"T-Thank you…" Demyx snickers teasingly, but is quickly silenced by Axel's harsh growl. I end up laughing at their antics, suddenly feelings much better about myself. I don't think Axel will turn out to be a bully. I think he'll stay exactly the way he is, not letting the monsters in this school change him in the slightest. Same with Demyx. Although, I'm not worried about him as much. He doesn't seem to care about other's opinions. A very envious trait.

"Quiet down monsters and ghouls, today we're going to be taking notes over the history of Halloween and how it came to be." Well, at least we're not watching any more scary moves…

"And we're going to learn about this by watching a very educational yet slightly scary film!"

Shit.


End file.
